House of the Shikon
by Mikadzuki no Kitsune
Summary: After defeating Naraku and completing the Shikon no Tama, Kagome is unable to return to the past when the well losses its magic. But, six years later, why has she turned into a youkai and what will happen when three unexpected Halloween trick-or-treaters show up on her doorstep? And what does she mean when she claims to be the Lady of the House of the Shikon?
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**_"Inner Youkai Talking" _**(out loud, when in control)

**_Inner Youkai Thinking _**(in head, only host can hear)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the original characters from the story. Although I do own the storyline and any other characters that had the unfortunate luck to stumble into my head and are now at my mercy. Mwahahahaha!**

**Chapter 1: All Hallows' Eve**

_Here it is again. Why? Every year it appears before me, sneaking into my home, my street, my world. Was it to force me to remember? Or simply make me unable to forget? But I am unable to forget. I never could. And I still don't know if that's a good thing or not..._

Kagome sighed, kicking her foot in the air as the other was suspended above the ground, resting on the chair she was lying across. She scanned her living room, her eyes falling onto the pumpkins, balloons, candles, fake webs and all the other Halloween knick-knack that now adorned her current space. She scowled. Stupid Halloween. It wasn't the holiday she hated, but the whole dress-up-as-a-mythical-creature that made her uneasy, because she knew that these 'mythical creatures' weren't so mythical. True; werewolves and vampires and the like didn't really exist, but they were based on real creatures; creatures her mind demands she forgets but her heart screams not to.

Kagome growled, tugging relentlessly at a loose thread that was unfortunate enough to gain her attention. She snapped it, and then wrapped it around one of her clawed fingers. Claws. She sighed again, running those razor-sharp nails through her hair. Stupid well. It had been – what – six years since she had been blocked from it? Six years. Stupid Inuyasha, it was all his and Kikyou's fault! Damn undead clay bi- No! We are not going there.

She glowered at her hand, the thread forgotten. She ran her hand over her face, sensing rather than feeling the marks adorned there. Her once human face now had deep purple hues covering her eyelids, giving the appearance of eye shadow, and two lines of the same colour on each cheek, as well as one that wound around her hips, wrists and ankles. She also had a light pink circle on her forehead, representing the Shikon no Tama that was hanging from her neck. Her mark and the jewel looked so alike it seemed that if she tilted her head, the mark itself would roll right off. The mark indicated that she was of royal lineage, much like Sesshomaru's crescent moon, which showed others he was of the House of the Moon.

So she was from the House of the Shikon? She snorted. Not forgetting, of course, her other youkai features; her elfin ears, her sharp fangs or the black fluffy tail that was wound around her waist twice before overflowing onto the floor, the end swishing gently. She sighed, again picking at the thread wound around her claw as she was lost in her thoughts once more; lost in the Feudal Era.

"Kagome-neesan!" a call from the kitchen interrupted her trail of thoughts.

"What, Souta?" she called back.

She and Souta were the only ones to live her now; Oji-san passed away a few years ago and Okaa-san moving to another city, entrusting the shrine to Kagome, she was a miko after all. Granted; she was a youkai-miko, but a miko none-the-less.

"Hellooo? Earth to Kagome-neesan. I know you can hear me with those crazy ears of yours!"

"Hmm?"

"Come one, come on, come _on_! People will be coming round soon, go get ready!" bounced her brother.

"Souta..." she began.

"Come on. Ever since... you know, _that_" he glared pointedly at her "you've hated Halloween. I get it, but it _is_ just a holiday. Maybe you'll have fun!"

"Oh and pray, do tell, what it is I'm to dress up as in less than 20 minutes" she rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Go get your miko outfit!" came his excited reply.

"Souta. Halloween is to dress up as something you're not. And in case you haven't noticed; I am, in fact, a miko."

"Well just turn into your youkai form and sit out the front then. I'm sure a giant black demon dog would be able to scare the kids and up my rep!"

Kagome sighed. "I'm not doing that, but I will go get my miko outfit on. But if I drain all my power because I had to give up the _only_ weekday this month when I didn't have to wear my glamour" she cracked her knuckles threatening "I will end up."

Souta gasped dramatically. "My sister; the great Shikon no Miko, fainting from wearing a glamour for a few hours? What is the world coming to?" He giggled "Come on! _Miko_ _up_!"

Kagome shook her head, but stood and made her way up the stairs to her room.

Kagome stood in front of the mirror, gazing back at the woman who stared back. The woman's slightly wavy black hair had dark purple streaks through it, reaching just passed her butt. This woman had a much more womanly figure than the frightened fifteen year old that had fallen into the well for the first time or the angry eighteen year old who stormed through the well on her last trip. Here stood a 24 year old woman who still looked 19. Marks adorning her face, elfin ears threatening to peak out from under her obsidian hair and her black moko-moko wrapped around her waist. The woman sighed and closed her eyes momentarily in concentration. She looked up a second later, where a deceitfully human looking woman appeared. Kagome was just glad she hadn't ended up looking like Kikyou. She had such a more open face than the dead miko; her large eyes were a beautiful deep blue with flecks of gold through them, her lips fuller and her face was slightly different too. She turned, deciding that Souta probably wanted her to go help with handing out the candy.

A slight scuffle on the porch had Kagome reluctantly sitting up from the armchair. She groaned, hearing the light knock on the front door and the small giggle from the other side. A young girl then, but Kagome didn't sense anyone with her. Kagome quickly made her way to the door, grabbing the bowl full of chocolates and other assorted sugary treats on the way. She opened the door, and there standing before her was a smaller version of herself. Kagome grinned. No one ever dressed up as a miko anymore; it was all vampires and werewolves or random cosplayers. "A miko! Well, I'll be. I thought was the only one to think of that!"

The little girl giggled. She wouldn't have been older than twelve, her black hair reaching the middle of her back. "I'm not just any miko, silly!"

Kagome smiled and bowed. "Oh, I do apologise. Would you mind if I was to inquire exactly which miko you were?"

The girl grinned. "No, I would not. I am the Shikon no Miko!"

Kagome froze and then smiled brightly. Someone _remembered_ her; someone was _dressed up_ as her!

"Rin!"

Kagome looked up, a figure making its way up the path to her shrine. She froze. The young man was wearing a red kosode with billowing arms with a matching hakama and obi, a familiar sword hanging from his side. His black hair swished as he ran, his brown eyes setting sight on the young girl before her. Kagome's mind reeled as she grabbed the doorframe to steady herself. The only thought going through her head was '_What?_'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: All Inu's Night**

Kagome stared. She couldn't help it. There, right in front of her, in her _own time_, stood Rin and Inuyasha. She blinked. Black hair, brown eyes, normal ears... human. Inuyasha was human. Kagome took a quick step forward, glancing up. The sky was filled solely of stars, no moon in sight. A new moon. She then looked back and noticed Inuyasha staring at her. "What?" she demanded.

"Brother." Kagome jumped, and then spun towards the voice. "Do you enjoy losing my daughter or can you just not keep up with her?"

There - standing before her - was Sesshomaru. Well, not completely. His long white hair was now black, hanging loosely from a ponytail. All his youkai marks were gone, and his usual white kimono was replaced by a suit. Holy crap. Rin, Inuyasha _and_ Sesshomaru were now at her porch. '_This can't get any worse!_' She thought. And then Souta walked out.

He brightened, instantly recognising Inuyasha. Oh _crap_. Souta turned, noticing his sister. Turning back, he smiled at the young girl in front of him. "Ahh! A miko!" he gasped playfully. "Have you come to purify my youkai sister?"

Kagome stiffened and turned sharply at his words, but the girl simply laughed. "She's a miko too, silly. But I'm the miko who protects the Shikon no Tama!" she said, quickly pulling out a small pink object from her miko garb. "See? But it's broken, so I'm on a mission to restore it!"

Sesshomaru glanced up at the woman standing near his daughter. She had tensed when her brother talked about youkai to his daughter, and there was an easily identifiable air of anger and fear around her. Sesshomaru began to prod her aura, but was surprised when not only youki but miko energy rebuffed him. The female responded by glaring at him. She also had a familiar scent, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Rin. Come on, I'm sure they don't want to hear about your silly demon story" exclaimed Inuyasha, "Have you even asked for candy yet?"

"Oh!" Rin looked up expectantly as Kagome held out the bowl of sweets.

Souta chuckled. "They may be silly demon stories, Inuyasha, but you should still be wary of who she tells them to."

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stiffened as the young man before them chuckled. How did he know Inuyasha? Rin stared up at him. "You know my Uncle?" she asked inquisitively.

The young man chuckled again but, after looking over to his sister, hesitantly stopped. He looked down at the little girl. "Hey, Rin-chan! Want some Kit Kats? I have some inside."

Rin squealed. "Yes please!"

The woman standing off to the side of the balcony quietly growled. "Ok, I'll be right back!" he called.

'_Damn him!_' Kagome thought. '_Damn his stupid big mouth! He doesn't think!_'

"Do you know my Uncle too?"

Damn Souta! He'd left her to fix his mess! Kagome smiled and leaned down to the young girl, her eyes flicking to Sesshomaru then Inuyasha. She didn't know why she did it. It was stupid. They would recognise her. But Kagome didn't care. Maybe it was the fact that she had been thinking about the Feudal Era just before? Or perhaps she just wanted to get back at Inuyasha. Either way, she leaned down to the girl and whispered, "Don't trust the hanyou. He'll just betray you for another."

Kagome leant up and glanced at the inu brothers from the corner of her eye. Inuyasha hadn't heard, but Sesshomaru obviously had, considering the slight shocked look on his face.

She looked back down at Rin. "Why would he do that?" she asked "Why would the hanyou betray me?"

Inuyasha visibly jerked, finally understanding what had been said. _What the hell…? Who the hell is this?! And how does she know about…? _Inuysha's thoughts were interrupted when the woman smiled at Rin. "I dunno" she sighed sadly "You should ask him next time you see him. I mean, you are on a quest with him after all..." she added airily, waving her hand gently in the air.

"Hey. I'm back!" called the young man sauntered back to the porch, holding a bag of Kit Kats.

Souta stopped at the doorway, looking from the inu brothers to Kagome and then down to Rin. Then Inuyasha began growling at Kagome. "Who are you?"

Kagome snarled back at him; a low, threatening sound. Sesshomaru instantly appeared before her, snatching Rin and returned to his previous position; Rin behind him. Kagome didn't react at all, knowing any action would end with Sesshomaru's wrath and she didn't have anything against Rin or Sesshomaru. In fact, she was rather fond of Rin. Souta laughed. Inuyasha stopped, staring at him. "Come on, you guys are always acting like this! Geez. The two of you are worse than you and me!" Souta exclaimed to Kagome.

Kagome looked at her brother and sighed. He just had to have his stupid happy grin on, didn't her? "Who are you?" Inuyasha repeated, taking a threatening step towards the porch steps.

Kagome turned back to him, snarling. Souta sighed resignedly. "I'd stop right there if I were you, Inuyasha."

"How do you know me? Who are you?" Inuyasha demanded again.

Kagome barked out a laugh. "Of course you wouldn't remember us, _Inuyasha_." She spat before turning to her brother, "Let's go."

Souta had noticed the way that, even with her human disguise, her eyes were rimmed with crimson. He nodded slowly as Kagome walked passed him back into the house. Souta walked towards Rin slowly, as to not give Sesshomaru any reason to think him a threat. He looked at the young girl hidden behind Sesshomaru's looming form. "Here you are, Rin-chan." Souta smiled, balancing the bag of Kit Kats on the railing "I know Onee-san didn't mean to scare you. She's just... ah... really mad at Inuyasha."

Rin poked her head out from around her father. "How come?"

Souta hesitated. He knew Kagome would get really mad if she knew, and she would easily hear him from inside the house. But he wanted his sister to be live happily, not simply live. He sighed. "She used to travel with him..." he started hesitantly, his eyes flicking back to the house for any signs of his sister's wrath.

An angry snarl echoed through the house, easily signalling for the young man to shut up, come inside and close the door. Souta turned back to the trio standing in front of his porch. "Onee-san broke something important and after she fixed it she was blocked and couldn't go back." He turned to Inuyasha, "The magic was gone."

Another snarl erupted from inside the house. "Souta..."

"Coming Onee-san!"

Inuyasha jerked his head up, staring at the house before him. Souta was the name of Kagome's younger brother. Kagome lived in a shrine 500 years after she had broken the jewel. Inuyasha froze, his mind swirling.

_"She used to travel with him..."_

_"Onee-san broke something important..."_

_"Why would the hanyou betray me?"_

_"...after she fixed it she was blocked and couldn't go back."_

_ "The magic was gone."_

His eyes widened. Holy crap! It was _Kagome_!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Youkai-neesan**

Inuyasha eagerly rushed forward, nearly falling over the steps in his haste. Souta looked down at him from the porch. "Wait, Inuyasha." He held up his hands as if to calm the half-demon "I don't think -"

Before Inuyasha could even lay his hand on Souta's arm to move him out of his way, a harsh impact on his chest caused him fly off the porch, slamming into a large tree behind him. His human body had been unable to react to the sudden attack, leaving him gasping in pain, his eyes swimming dangerously in and out of focus. A growl surged from his attacker's throat, startling him into focusing on the threat. There, holding him up against the tree was an inu youkai. Inuyasha scanned her face; noting the crimson that had swallowed her eyes completely, save the thin blue pupils. Two deep purple lines adorned each of her cheeks and there was also a pink sphere on her forehead. He'd never seen that House Mark before. Confusion swirled in his eyes. What was a female inu daiyoukai doing in Kagome's house? The female growled again. Souta laughed nervously behind them. The daiyoukai narrowed her crimson eyes and glared at the boy over her shoulder. "Come, youkai-neesan. You can't really beat him up when he's still human can you? I mean, give him a fighting chance or whatever! Seriously, I just cleaned this whole place up! And Kagome-neesan won't be too happy with you…"

Inuyasha stared at the demoness in shock. Youkai-neesan? Demon-sister? Were they so close that Souta called this demoness 'sister'? Surely this demoness didn't know Kagome? No way! Kagome didn't associate with demons that attacked humans, this he knew for a fact. And he was currently human, plus he'd never met this youkai before! So who was this...?

**_"Stay out of it, Souta."_** The female snarled, her emotional and ragged voice sounded as though it had been dragged from her throat over gravel. Her crimson eyes, jagged marks and her deep, vicious voice could only mean one thing; her beast was in control.

Inuyasha froze as the realisation hit. One's inner youkai was extremely violent and protective, and if it thought he was a threat…

Souta quickly made his way over to Kagome. Her inner youkai was in control and she held Inuyasha against a tree by his throat. "Youkai-neesan! Cut it out! I get that you're both mad and all, but think about Rin-chan!"

His sudden outburst made her glare at him over her shoulder, instinctually pulling her upper lips back into a snarl, revealing her sharp fangs in a show of dominance.

"You're scaring her, youkai-neesan. I remember how fond Kagome was of Rin-chan. Surely you don't want to frighten her? Come on, put Inuyasha down."

Kagome's beast glanced at the young girl hidden behind Sesshomaru, his arm out protectively to keep her behind him as Kagome's inner youkai reigned. Kagome's inner youkai growled and slightly lowered the barely conscious Inuyasha. **_"Kagome has never been able to hate you, even after what you did to her, to us, and she was always fond of Rin-chan. If this was not the case I can guarantee you would be dead before you hit the ground." _**She sneered, releasing her grip on the hanyou.

He fell to the ground unceremoniously, landing with a thump and a groan. Kagome's inner beast took a deep breath, trying to ignore the need to turn around and rip out the hanyou's throat for his betrayal. But Kagome would be mad at her if she did and she didn't want to scare Rin-chan anymore. Kagome's inner youkai then turned and walked over to where Souta, Sesshomaru and Rin stood slowly, as to not come across more of a threat.

Sesshomaru tensed. He understood exactly what happens when one was taken over by their inner youkai; a bloodbath. And this beast was still in control, it would kill without a moment's hesitation. As the girl stood beside her brother, the boy squeezed her arm affectionately; and Sesshomaru was shocked to see the creature pat his hand in return, almost in reassurance. However, that was not the most unpredictable thing the girl's beast did. In fact, it did the absolute last thing Sesshomaru would expect anyone's inner youkai to do. Ever. It dipped its head towards Sesshomaru and his ward in apology. **_"We are sorry for scaring you, Rin-chan. It was not our intention."_**

Before anyone could stop her, Rin dashed under Sesshomaru's arm and crashed into the beast-controlled youkai. "Kagome-neesan! I knew I'd see you again! Rin knew it!" the young girl exclaimed as she leapt into the woman's arms, regressing to her use of third person.

Kagome's inner youkai squatted down in front of the girl as Rin wrapped her little arms around her neck, oblivious to all danger. Sesshomaru tensed, but Rin was far too close to the beast-controlled woman's fangs and claws for him to do anything.

As Rin pulled away, the beast cocked its head and leaned forward slightly, sniffing at Rin's face. **_"Unfortunately, you have mistaken me for someone else…" _**The woman's beast began, and Sesshomaru's anger flared at the implication.

Suddenly, the girl's beast licked at Rin's cheek affectionately, causing the young girl to giggle. Grinning mischievously, the woman's inner youkai chuckled. **_"See? I told you it was her."_** it claimed to itself before turning its attention back to Rin **_"I'll go now so you can talk to Kagome, ok Rin-chan? But don't expect too much from her; she's really, really peeved."_** Harsh red eyes flickered to the hanyou's crumpled form.

Rin grinned up into the crimson eyes and blue-irises of Kagome's inner youkai. "Ok. But what should I call you? You're Kagome-neesan but you're not."  
Kagome's beast chuckled. **_"It is as you say. Souta just calls me youkai-neesan, so you can call me that if you like. I am youkai-neesan but we are Kagome."_**

Rin nodded solemnly. "Ok, youkai-neesan."

The beast grinned and licked Rin's cheek again, causing the young girl to squeal. **_"You're still as cute as she remembers, Rin-chan." _**

Kagome stood up as the red drained from her eyes and her markings returned to normal. Kagome quickly placed Rin back on the ground and tried to subtly push her back to the tense form that was Sesshomaru. Rin, however, simply clung to Kagome's moko-moko, refusing to release her.

"Kagome-neesan! Rin hasn't seen you for ages!"

Kagome smiled down at the little girl. "Indeed Rin-chan. 506 years, was it not? And it's very good to see you too. But I think your father would prefer you at his side, I think he's worried I'll hurt you." she said as she untwined the girl's hands from her pelt, gently picking the girl up by her wrists and transporting her closer to Sesshomaru. Rin giggled, swinging her legs around as she was held aloft by her hands before being placed into her father's arms.

"Sorry, but I have to go. Bye, Rin-chan." Kagome called softly as she turned and walked passed Souta.

Sesshomaru watched as the young youkai female turned and walked straight towards the forest. She turned back to them as she stepped in front of the tree line, her eyes bleeding crimson once more. She abruptly swung back to the forest, hitting her hand against the tree she was in front of. Her action had held little force, yet the tree quivered as if in answering. It then lit up with a pink flash of holy energy which flew across to the nearby tress, creating a giant circle. As suddenly as the light appeared, it was gone, as was the inu youkai female.

Souta turned back to the daiyoukai before him and bowed. "Sorry about youkai-neesan. She's very angry at Inuyasha too, it wasn't just Kagome-neesan who suffered because of him." he started sheepishly. "But I guess we should still help your brother…"

"Hn"

Souta stood and went over to the unconscious form of Inuyasha. He wore his usual Fire-Rat outfit. Well, Souta mused, it probably wasn't his usual clothing anymore. It was, after all, the 21st century. Souta felt a small hand yanking on the bottom of his shirt. "Yes Rin-chan?"

"Rin will help!"

"_I_ will help" Sesshomaru automatically corrected.

Rin glanced back at her father, grinning "I will help!"

Souta nodded in appreciation. "Thank you, Rin-chan! That would be a big help."

"Where will you take him?" Sesshomaru inquired, "He will be back to his normal form in a few hours. I suggest you just leave him."  
Souta shook his head. "If Kagome comes back, I think it would be best for everyone if he wasn't here."

Sesshomaru nodded, but sensed an aura and sniffed the air. The inu youkai female had just transformed into her true form. A howl reverberated through the trees, the sound filled with anger, betrayal and pain. Sesshomaru held back the responding howl that his inner youkai wished to release. This female was not of his pack so he should leave her to her own devices. Yet his inner youkai argued this fact. **_Find her_**, it demanded. Sesshomaru stiffened.

_What do you want?_

**_To find her._**

_Why?_

**_We want her._**

_No, we do not._

**_She's female. She's loyal and strong. Both she and her inner youkai like Rin. She has no pack; and no one has claimed her so we should. A female would be good, especially for the little one._**

_We don't need her._

**_She needs us._**

Sesshomaru nearly frowned. _Why? _

**_She has no one._**

Sesshomaru nearly growled. _Stop repeating yourself. _

**_Then take her! We are Alpha! She's strong and loyal, but still smart! She's beautiful and kind! She likes Rin! What isn't to like?_**

_I think I misunderstand what you want. You wish for her in our pack, correct?_

**_Among other things._**

_Like what?_

**_We need a mate._**

Sesshomaru hesitated. _What?_

Silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Big Black Dog**

Kagome sighed. How had her life turned out like this? Some Kami was out to get her, she just knew it. Kagome saw her face swell as the change took place. She felt her youki billow around her before shooting up into the air. Moments later her giant paws landed gently onto the ground, her claws sinking in to the soft earth. Her youkai form was of a giant black dog, not completely unlike Sesshomaru's, except she was black and her markings were a pink circle of her forehead and deep purple lines ran from the middle of the sides of her muzzle and then finished under her ears. She howled, letting all of her feelings flow up into the sky for all the heavens to hear.

Kagome ran. She couldn't do much else. When she had left her home, she had asked for the trees' protection, and they had obliged. They had understood her needs. She had discovered her miko powers many years ago, but it wasn't until she was stranded in her own time that she had discovered where her miko abilities came from; Mother Nature. Her holy energy flooded from the trees, rocks, rivers, even the very ground on which she stood. She could understand each one of them, and they could understand her. So she asked for their help; to protect her family and those around her. The light that had been released when Kagome touched the tree was the dormant miko powers she had infused into the trees to protect those she held dear. She had asked the trees to use the power to form a barrier and they had obliged. The trees were used as conductors of her power, which created a fence-like barrier around an area deep in the forest next to her home. Not many wandered there, and any who did were deterred by the constant barrier which allowed exit, but not entry. However, the fence barrier that she had asked the trees to summon denied anyone from passing through it. This way she could transform and run without the chance of hurting anyone, and in turn was protected from any prying eyes.

Souta sighed. After they had finally gotten Inuyasha's unconscious form onto the couch, he had woken up. "Couldn't have done that - I dunno – like ten minutes ago?" huffed Souta. "You know - _before_ I had to carry you in here?"

"I helped too!" cried Rin.

Inuyasha just groaned in response.

Souta waved his hand at the couches near Inuyasha, inviting the glamoured daiyoukai and his ward to sit before crouching beside the hanyou. "Want something to drink?"

Inuyasha nodded dumbly, his tongue heavy and his throat bruised. Souta walked towards the kitchen before turning. "Do you wanting anything?" Souta asked Sesshomaru and Rin.

Sesshomaru shook his head but Rin bounced up and down on the chair. "Can I have some Fanta?" the young girl cried.

"Manners." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Can I have some Fanta _please_?"

Souta grinned. "Of course, Rin-chan."

Souta stood in front of the kitchen sink, a glass of water in one hand and a can of Fanta in the other. He frowned, peering out through the open window as the curtain swayed gently in the breeze. It had been a nice night, and now Kagome was depressed and he had a daiyoukai, a hanyou (who was currently human) and a small child in their lounge room seeking answers. He sighed; this was not going to be easy.

Kagome ran. She ran and ran and ran some more. Movement to her right. Her surprisingly agile form twisted in mid-air to chase after it. A few earth-pounding steps later she launched at the creature and grabbed whatever it was in her mouth, crunching down hard. The creature stilled as warm liquid poured over her sharp teeth and down her muzzle. She stopped and sat down, devouring the wild boar. Wild pigs rarely showed up much anymore and she was secretly grateful. Although she did not relish in killing, her inner youkai did and it helped to soothe her troubled mind. Kagome sat up on her haunches, and howled once more. She mourned for what she had left behind in the Feudal Era; her friends, her son and the chance of sharing a life with them. She would have to return to her home soon, she could already sense the night coming to an end. The morning light had already started to devour the darkness she so relished, for in the darkness no one could see her dark from. In the darkness she was hidden; a demon in the night.

Kagome sifted through the scents bombarding her nose until she found what she wanted. Sniffing, she quickly made her way towards the river that ran through her territory. She crept over the smooth rocks that surrounded the river and crouched down. She let the cool water flow over her claws, the blood mingling with the clear water of the stream and tinging the water past her hands a light red. Looking at her reflection, a beast stared back. It was a youkai, but was it the demon markings or the blood that covered its face that made this fact obvious? Kagome sighed, leaning forward to clean her face. She finished washing herself and went over to one of the trees near the stream. Sighing, she leant her back against it then slid down its trunk until she was sitting against it. She didn't want to go home just yet, but she had work at 8. The forest was as much her home now as the shrine; both offered her their protection. She leant her head against the worn bark of the tree and it pulsed with warm, natural power, almost as if it was comforting her.

Kagome sighed; she'd have to let her brother know that she was ok. Kagome whispered "Inu Tomodachi" and a light that was so deep purple it appeared almost black condensed in front of her and quickly formed into a large Labrador-like dog. Its body still held the purple-black of the energy it was formed from and it was as tall as her in her current seated position. The creature quickly turned its intelligent eyes towards Kagome. "You called me, Kagome-sama?" The creature asked, bobbing its head up and down playfully.

Kagome automatically bent forward to scratch the dog behind his ears. "Hai, that I did Koinu."

"So? Gonna tell me or what?" Koinu asked as he raced around in a circle to snap at his tail.

Kagome giggled. The dog was, in fact, a creation from one of her new-found abilities and his playful nature always made her laugh. "Koinu. Would you please go and tell Souta that I'm alright."

Koinu stopped and cocked his head at her. "Don't wanna go back yet?" Koinu was not just playful, but also clever.

"No. Just please tell Souta I'll be home around 7, okay? I start my shift at 8…"

"Hai, Hai! I'll go and tell him now!" He called as he zoomed out of sight.

Koinu was nearly as fast as her now. And Kagome was pretty quick. She still had about half an hour before she would need to start walking home, so Kagome leant against the tree once more, relishing in the peace of the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Kagome's Return**

A faint whine and scratching at the front door woke Souta from his restless sleep on the one couch not occupied. Souta sat up and looked around, looking at Kagome's friends from 500 years ago. He gulped. '_She's so not gonna be happy 'bout this..._'

The animal whined at the door again and Souta quickly stood, noticing the way the daiyoukai's golden eyes followed him. After Souta had explained to him that Kagome had infused all of the windows with her miko powers to work as a glamour the daiyoukai had reverted to his original form. The windows absorbed a lot of Kagome's holy energy to only show someone's human form to those looking in from the outside.

Souta quickly made his way to the door, opened it and yelped as a large mass barrelled into him. In an instant Sesshomaru was standing defensively in front of Rin's prone form and Inuyasha was waking to see what the noise was. "Good morning, Koinu!" Souta laughed.

Koinu sat down abruptly on Souta's abdomen, making him 'oof' and stared down at him intently. "Kagome-sama told me to tell you that she will be back at 7 cause she has work at 8! She's still a bit cranky, but not as much as last night." Koinu explained happily, oblivious to the questioning stares the large dark purple energy-dog was getting from the lounge room.

"Thank you, Koinu." wheezed Souta "Can you get off me now?"

"But you're so comfy! And Kagome-sama didn't say _not_ to sit on you" Koinu grinned in that canine way that only dogs can, thumping his tail on Souta's legs.

"Well then why don't you go introduce yourself?" Souta wheezed, motioning towards the three confused figures in the other room.

Koinu glanced up and looked back at Souta. "Will Kagome-sama get mad?"

Souta huffed dramatically. "When isn't she mad?" he asked playfully.

Koinu gave a happy yip and leapt off of Souta, landing lightly at a respectable three metres away from the small group cluttering his mistress's lounge room. Koinu then lay down and rolled onto his back, wriggling and wagging his tail mischievously. Rin gasped at the cute display, tugging at Sesshomaru's pant leg with the unasked question. Sesshomaru glanced from the creature on the floor to the young man wiping saliva off his face. "Be cautious" was his response.

Rin grinned widely and leapt at Koinu, burying her face in his soft fur as she petted his head.

Kagome's nose told her that Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Rin had left her porch, but as she walked through the doorway she picked up their scent again. Souta had invited them inside. And they hadn't left. _Crap_.

But Kagome refused to return to the woods. These people would _not_ make her run, this was _her_ house. If anyone was leaving it would be them! Armed with this fact, Kagome marched straight through the door.

Kagome walked with purpose straight through her front door and stepped into the lounge room. Taking up one of the couches was a smiling human child leaning against her cold daiyoukai protector. On the adjacent couch slouched Inuyasha and on her far right, Souta sat on the remaining couch, Koinu by his side. They all snapped their heads towards her as she entered the room, but she refused to give in. Not missing a beat nor sparing a glance, Kagome stalked in between the couches towards the kitchen. As water gushed from the tap into her glass, Kagome could feel everyone's eyes boring into the back of her head. Ignoring them, she chugged her water down and stretched, sighing as bones popped back into place. She probably looked a mess. Glancing down, Kagome scowled. "Damn" she muttered angrily as she bent over to pick up the end of her moko-moko that always dragged behind her, even though it was wrapped twice around her waist. It was covered in mud, blood and random foliage from the forest. Tugging gently at a twig stuck in the mattered fur of her moko-moko, Kagome huffed as she stalked towards the stairs. "Kami, I need a shower" she muttered angrily to herself.

After a quick shower - and a rather long session of grooming and blow-drying her moko-moko and then untangling her hair – Kagome went back downstairs. She wore a light blue kimono with a white obi, her hair in a loose bun with white chopsticks through it, complimenting her black hair beautifully. She had taken to wearing kimonos after she became an inu youkai because, believe it or not, it is rather painful to have your tail bent and squeezed by your pant waistband, and it was much easier to hide the bulk.

Strolling into the kitchen, she quickly cut up a small plate of fruit and made some tea. Making her way back into the lounge room, Kagome handed the plate of fruit to Rin and set tea down in the middle of the coffee table. Souta glanced from the fruit up at her. "Not hungry?" He asked innocently.

"Boar" she responded, as if the answer was obvious before settling down next to her brother.

Kagome sipped at her tea and scanned the room and its occupants over the rim of the teacup. Inuyasha was taking up one whole couch and was openly staring at her. His hanyou features had returned so he now looked exactly the same as she remembered; Fire-Rat cloth, puppy ears and all. Turning her attention to the couch on the left of Inuyasha's, she saw Sesshomaru sitting on the couch cross-legged, Rin's head leaning against his arm whilst the rest of her body stretched out across the couch, Koinu curled up on the floor beside her. _Traitor_. As if hearing her mental accusation, Koinu turned his head towards her and gave Kagome the canine _how-could-I-say-no _look. Sesshomaru had reverted back to his daiyoukai form; his silver hair flowing over the back of the chair and onto the floor. His markings had returned and he was wearing his white kimono. He looked the exact same as he did 500 years ago, he even wore his armour. And finally Rin. She looked just as she always did, apart from how she'd swapped her usual kimono for the miko outfit for Halloween. Wait. Rin looked the same she did 500 years ago? Wasn't she human? How the hell was that possible? '_Maybe it's the same as what happened to me_' Kagome sniffed the air delicately. '_Nope; the girl is definitely human. Guess they're not the only ones with some questions..._'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Saved by the Bus**

Kagome glanced at the clock on the wall. After she had returned, showered and finished her tea, it was 7:40; she had about 10 minutes before she needed to be down at the bus stop to get to work on time. Kagome reached her arms above her head and stretched, feeling bones pop back into place. A night of running around the woods, chasing animals would do that to you. She stood and ambled to the kitchen to get a water bottle. "Where do you think you're going?" demanded a gruff voice behind her.

"I'm getting ready for work, _Inuyasha_." She growled.

He snorted. "I thought you were the miko looking after this joint."

Kagome's mouth twisted into a silent snarl. "I am. But weddings and blessings are few and far between. Nobody asked for demon exterminations anymore, but I'd be ecstatic to perform one for Sesshomaru, I think an annoying hanyou that asks stupid questions is following him. Free of charge, of course, Sesshomaru" she said, regally waving her hand over her shoulder.

Kagome turned back to the kitchen, completely missing Sesshomaru smirking at his younger brother, mirth dancing in his eyes. "Perhaps I should take you up on your offer, miko."

Kagome turned to him, raising a hand to her face as she stared at the claws with distaste. "I'm not a proper miko anymore…" she said sadly.

"Kagome" Souta called, oblivious to what had just occurred "I'll call your boss and let him know you can't come in cause you have friends you haven't seen for ages suddenly arrive. I'm sure he'll understand and then you can stay here with these guys!"

Souta was _way_ too happy about this. "No. I work because we need money! Food and renovations are what we need round here. Plus" Kagome added as she walked back into the lounge room, glancing pointedly at her inu guests "I am _so_ not in the mood to chat right now."

"Ah. Halloween. Right" Souta smiled sheepishly.

"Koinu" Kagome called.

"Hai! Coming, Kagome-sama!" Koinu cried, leaping straight at the girl. His dark purple youki-form passed straight into her chest, where it pulsed briefly before disappearing.

"Well... ah... Have a good day." Souta added, almost as a question.

"I'll be back at 3." Kagome offered as she turned and stalked towards the front door, her youkai characteristics disappearing as she went.

'_Well, that went well._' Kagome stormed down the path to her shrine, her eyes flickering to the well house as they always did whenever she passed it by. And, like she always did when she neared it, she went in. She still had a solid 5 minutes before she really needed to be at the bus stop at the front of the shrine, so she sat on the lip of the well, her hands caressing the well-worn stone. But today would be different. Instead of leaping down into the darkness of the well as she had done every time she had entered the well house, she pulled her legs out of the well. She would not blindly jump in, hoping it would return her as she always wished it would. No; today would be different. With a lingering glance, Kagome closed the door to the well and walked down the path to the bus stop.

Inuyasha stared at the doorway the girl had disappeared through. "Was that really Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Souta turned and smiled at his sadly, wistfulness in his eyes. "Yea. She... changed."

"What happened?"

Souta shook his head. "I _really_ can't tell you, but I suggest you come back at 3 when she finishes work. No matter what Kagome does, you are welcome here. She just needs... Well, to be perfectly honest; I just don't know _what_ she needs. She's going to live practically forever, but I don't want her to just live forever, you know? I want her to live forever _happily_. Okaa-san and me, we're gonna be gone in the blink of an eye to her, and she needs someone. I just want my Onee-san to have someone to live happily with, forever."

**_See? You heard the boy. The female needs someone to spend forever with._**

_Is what I think you mean correct? That you wish to take her as our mate?_

**_Pfft. We both want to._**

_I do not._

**_I'm your inner youkai; I'm your innermost thoughts and desires, your instincts. I know exactly what it is you want, cause I want them too._**

_I do not wish for the miko._

**_No, we don't. We wish for the female the miko has become._**

_I am not having this discussion with you._

**_Why? Because you know I'm right or cause you're scared?_**

_I fear nothing. _

**_Sure, sure. Why then?_**

_..._

**_Has the girl already made you speechless?_**

_No, I simply see no need to explain myself to you._

**_Hn. I'm your inner youkai –_**

_Yes, as you keep telling me whenever you feel the need to invade my head to bestow upon me your unwanted and trivial babble._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Self Help and Flirts**

**_Hmm. I don't remember the Western Lord being so... mmm._**

"Wha- No! I don't- Wait- No I-I-I..."Kagome sputtered, ignorant to the fact that she had frozen in the middle of the street as several onlookers were watching her odd display.

**_Oh, keep it in our head, would you? People'll think we're crazy._**

_Fine. But, seriously?_

**_Hey, I am your deepest thoughts and desires..._**

_Please, please, please, please, please don't say desires like that._

**_Hehehe. But seriously. You need to move it along._**

_Move it along?! Move it along?! What the hell are you talking about?! There is nothing to 'move along'! Where the hell did that come from?! What are you implying?! That I have a thing with Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru?! That guy who tried to kill me first time we met? That guy?!_

**_Whoa. I meant move it along to work. But someone sure is defensive there..._**

Kagome started walking again; she could feel a light blush over her cheeks, and strangely enough, on the tips of her pointed ears. Of course, no one could see them, they were still there, just hidden. That had been one of the first problems she had when she started working at the cafe; whether or not someone would notice her youkai features; whether she would accidently slice something with her claws or whether someone would step on or trip over her moko-moko. Thus the reason she now wraps her moko-moko around her waist under her kimono when among humans. A plus in winter though; Kagome was always nice and warm.

_Uh. Sorry... Didn't mean to snap._

**_Hehehe. It's fine. But - technically - you just had an argument with yourself, embarrassed yourself, yelled at yourself, lost the argument with yourself and then apologised to yourself. Others would think you're crazy._**

_Good thing you're stuck in my head then, huh?_

**_Haha! Yep. But seriously, you can't keep running from this stuff._**

_*Sigh* I know. I just..._

**_I know._**

_Thanks._

**_Don't worry 'bout it. But we will end up having to talk to them when we get home though._**

_I know._

**_Any problems; just call. I don't mind serving out a beating._**

_Ha. Trust me, I know._

**_I aim to please, but Inuyasha is cruising for a bruising if he thinks we'll take his shit again._**

Kagome could smell Shiba's embarrassment from the store room. Quickly jamming the carrots back into their box, Kagome slammed the cold room door shut and hurried out to the counter. She opened the door that lead to the counter (and out to where the tables for customers were) and Shiba's embarrassed scent hit her nose. Her usual pine and cinnamon scent was laced with the tell-tale smell of embarrassment; a rather odd bitter sweetness. Resisting the urge to wrinkle her nose, Kagome quickly took in the scene before her. A young man in a suit was stretched over the counter, leaning rather close to Shiba as she was talking to him. The man grinned, and it was obvious he was hitting on the poor girl. Kagome could sense he was a youkai from his soul. Every species' soul felt different, as was each individual soul. Souls were similar to scent, you could tell a being's species from their scent, as well as being able to differentiate it from others. The only difference was that no one could block their soul as they do scent, and one's soul also told of the being's personality through its purity.

"Shiba! It's fine, I'll handle this if you want." Kagome called sweetly, smiling at the girl.

Shiba turned and smiled gratefully at Kagome before scurrying back into the kitchen. Kagome had been working here for only a few years, but had quickly become the Head Waitress as everyone adored and respected her. She was easy-going and friendly, and seemed to be able to sense when others were in trouble. She would always stand in to help and had a knack of diffusing situations.

Kagome turned towards the slightly disappointed man and smiled at him. "Sorry, but I'll be taking your order now. But please do note, youkai-san, that I do not appreciate people making my waitresses uncomfortable, even if they do like them."

The youkai balked, his brown eyes flickering to a lime green as his youki flared momentarily. Kagome smiled, being able to sense his youki completely with his slight slip of control. "Now, what would you like, ookami-san? Other than my waitress, of course."

The youkai froze, fear emanating off him in waves.

"H-H-How…?"

She smiled, patting his hand reassuringly as she let a small bit of her miko powers flare naturally around her, careful not to harm him and to keep her youki hidden. The youkai flinched, he could not only feel Kagome's the holy energy from the momentary display, but also the enormous amount of it she possessed. This female, he realised, could kill him instantly. And at that he began trembling. "Please don't worry, ookami-san. I just stood in as Shiba was looking a bit uncomfortable. She's not good with forwardness, you see. And I can tell you like her."

The ookami youkai quickly replaced his trembling with a blush and Kagome giggled at him. "Don't worry ookami-san. She's more of a flower-and-chocolate kinda girl. Just try that. A bit of a romantic, that one."

"What are you?" the man asked bluntly. "Oh! Ah, I mean…"

Kagome smiled at him. "It's fine. I'm a miko."

"A miko…" he echoed.

"Yep."

"Aren't you gonna… you know."

"Gonna what?"

The youkai lowered his eyes, and Kagome's inner beast instantly recognised the obvious submissive action. "Purify me." he whispered.

Kagome cocked her head. "Why would I do that? You weren't hurting anyone."

The youkai look up, confused. "But I'm youkai."

"I noticed."

"Miko purify youkai." the man stated, as though explaining to a small child.

"Mhm, but I've only ever purified youkai who threaten me or others. I have actually known quite a few youkai over the years… But that was a long time ago." Kagome had a faraway look in her eyes, but quickly shook her head. "Sorry, we got totally off track! What was it you wanted to order?"

The ookami youkai, not completely understanding the strange miko, hurriedly explained that he only wanted to see Shiba before quickly turning towards the door. But before he could take one step, Kagome's hand shot out and grabbed his arm. The youkai froze. Kagome leaned forward a bit and conspiratorially whispered "Shiba's shift ends at 3."

The youkai blushed a bright red but turned and thanked her. As he left, Kagome idly realised that she hadn't even asked the youkai his name. Maybe she should get her shy little Shiba together with the mysterious, nameless youkai? Kagome hadn't sensed any malice or ill-minded thoughts from him, his soul was pure and he seemed nice enough.

**_Maybe you should start worrying about your own issues…?_**

_Ah, shut up. I'm trying to forget._

**_They'll be there when you get back._**

_I know._

**_Hey, just sayin'…_**

**A/N: **Ok, so I really don't know where to go from here... any ideas will be greatly appreciated seeing as I've hit the writer's block (and the fact this has been sitting, untouched, on my computer since last year...)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Epiphany**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**_"_****_Inner Youkai Talking" _**(out loud, when in control)

**_Inner Youkai Thinking _**(in head, only host can hear)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the original characters from the story. Although I do own the storyline and any other characters that had the unfortunate luck to stumble into my head and are now at my mercy. Mwahahahaha!**

Kagome giggled. She really, _really_ couldn't help it; the sight before her was just too amusing. Shiba was standing just outside the small café they worked at - having finished her shift and left a minute or so before Kagome herself – with the ookami from before. But that wasn't the funny part, oh no! The funny part was the blush each had on their face that could make any tomato jealous! There they stood, not three feet from each other, blushing profusely, as the ookami offered her a red rose and a heart shaped box of chocolates. When the smell of attraction, embarrassment and awkwardness hit her nose, Kagome couldn't help it; she laughed. Both turned to look at her; Shiba sending her a wide eyed look that screamed 'help me'. Grinning, Kagome waltzed over to the couple, taking the offerings from the ookami and thrusting them into Shiba's chest, forcing the girl to grip on to them or else risk them falling. Both looked slightly shocked at her actions, before she grabbed their arms and forced their hands together. The couple stared at their joined hands, glanced back up at her, then looked back down at their hands again. "Oh, come on!" she exclaimed cheekily, "How do you think children come about?"

The human and ookami both looked equally shocked at her words, but neither dropped the other's hand. Grinning stupidly, Kagome changed tactics. "Shiba, I'm heading off, wanna bring your… _friend_ to the shops with us?"

Watching Shiba flounder about, she turned to the ookami. "I never got your name, ookami-san." She exclaimed quietly as so Shiba could not hear.

"I am Hirayo, miko-sama."

Shiba turned as she heard her… err… date speak to Kagome with such respect. "Miko-sama? Why would you call Kagome-san 'miko-sama', Hirayo-san?"

"You don't have to be so formal with me, Shiba-chan." The mischievous ookami exclaimed, grinning as Shiba blushed at the familiarity.

"O-ok, Hirayo-k-kun." She stammered, "B-but why do you call Kagome-san 'miko-sama?"

"Umm…"

"Oh, that's easy, Shiba-chan!" Kagome exclaimed "It's because I _am_ a miko!"

Hirayo looked at the raven-haired girl with confusion. Miko were legendary priestess warriors, beings that were of purity and light; but were still myths – just like youkai – so how could she admit to being one so easily? If he admitted he was a youkai, people would either fear him or think him mad! So how was it that this mere slip of a girl could – and would - admit it so easily?!

"Oooh~! That's right! You live on a shrine, don't you? I bet you were raised to be a shrine maiden!"

Hirayo blinked. Oh. That made sense.

Kagome gave a small smile. "Actually, I'm the High Miko there, as my mother entrusted the shrine and its surrounding lands to me after Ojii-san passed on to the cycle of reincarnation."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Kagome-san!"  
"It's fine, Shiba-chan."

"So is that how you knew Hirayo-s… uh –kun?"

A mischievous smirk emerged on her lips, but was just as quickly wiped from her face. "My being a miko was why Hirayo-san and I first became acquainted." She answered nonchalantly.

_Ohohoho! Doesn't the miko have a sharp mind and a silver tongue worthy of any kitsune! She spoke the truth yet twisted it just so to make it seem a normal encounter._ Hirayo thought amusedly as he was led towards one of the malls by two giggling females.

Kagome sighed as she hauled several canvas bags full of groceries down the street. _Woo~! Saving the world one canvas bag at a time!_ She giggled, a reminiscing smile creeping onto her face as she remembered Japan during the Feudal Era. _Large areas of nothing but the purity of nature; the only roads formed for necessity, rather than ease, clear waters, all-encompassing forests, and the stars…_ She smiled. _And the fact that any night could be your last, so you appreciated what you had._ The gleam in her eye exhibited to the ignorant humans surrounding her that this seemingly young girl had seen things that they could never dream of. But, as the saying goes, ignorance is bliss, and so Kagome's thoughts were not acknowledged by any of the humans around her.

Any who saw the scene currently transpiring on the steps of the Sunset Shrine would immediately offer their help… or possible fall over laughing. There, half way up the stone steps, was an eighteen year old girl, a multitude of grocery bags swaying precariously from her arms. It appeared impossible for a young woman with such slender arms and dainty hands to be carrying so many groceries up the many stairs of a shrine. But, alas, there she was, looking as if a mere breeze could bowl her over.

Huffing, Kagome continued up the stairs to her shrine. _At least I known my youkai strength is being used positively! I never expected to be thankful my loss of humanity over the groceries._ She poked her tongue between her teeth thoughtfully. _I saw it as a curse; to outlive Souta, Okaa-san and my friends, to be forced to hide my true self._ She paused._ But I suppose it is both a curse and a blessing. I am the Shikon Miko, even if I am youkai. It is my fate to protect the damned thing, and this way the curse of protecting it will not fall to another._ Determination blossomed in her chest. _No other shall ever be forced to protect it, nor forced to watch as it destroys the lives of those that surround them, those they love. Then, I suppose I am thankful for the change._ Sighing at her epiphany, Kagome straightened and continued on her way up the stone steps.

_**Author**** Notes:**_Hello everyone! Sorry for the giant wait for this chapter, but I needed some time to realign my train of thought for where this story was going (I started writing it about a year ago and forgot about it). Hopefully I can get chapters out more consistently now I know where things are going. Hehehe... :3


End file.
